


A Long, Hard Wait

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Series: A Long, Hard Wait [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Denying sex, Dom Phil, M/M, Panties, Public Arousal, Smut, Swearing, blowjob, dom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been away for awhile without any ability to get himself off. When he finally gets home from holiday, he and Phil have to go straight to a BBC party, and Dan takes advantage of how horny he knows Phil is, by wearing a black lace g-string to the party. Bathroom blowjobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Hard Wait

“I can’t believe that the first time I get to see you in two whole weeks is going to be at this stupid BBC party,” Phil groans over the phone to Dan. He’s been spending the last two weeks on holiday with his family in Florida. The walls were pretty thin, and he was sharing one wall with his parents and the other with his brother, so he and Dan hadn’t been keen on any Skype sex while they were away. Not after last time…

“Well you were the one who booked this stupid flight,” Dan groans back. “I told you that if you waited too long you wouldn’t be able to…”

“I know, I know.” Phil is notoriously bad at making plans ahead of time, and when he’d finally gone to book his flight, everything plane besides the one he booked cost about £1000 more. Otherwise, he’d already be in their London flat, probably wrapped beneath the covers with Dan. Phil imagines that Dan is in their bed now, wearing nothing but his pants. It’s morning for Dan, and Phil wonders if Dan has his typical morning boner. He can’t stop his brain from picturing Dan reaching his hand beneath his waistband and palming his hard cock.

“Phil?” Dan asks, and Phil is aware again that he is in an airport, which although rather empty at this early hour, still has people in it who probably don’t want to see the bulge forming in his jeans.

“Sorry, I was just…thinking,” Phil answers, in a deep, sultry voice that Dan recognizes.

“Oh yeah? About what?” Dan whispers, egging him on. Dan’s voice only makes his cock pulsate, and when he’s sure no one is looking, Phil reaches his hand down to put some pressure on it, hoping to relieve some of his desire.

“I’m in the airport Dan. As much as I’d like to I can’t do this now,” Phil pleads.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. I love you,” Dan responds, giving in easier than Phil had expected.

“Love you too.”

* * *

Phil’s problem only worsens on his plane ride to London. The more he tries to push out thoughts of Dan, naked and aching for him, the more present they become in his mind. He even considers going to the bathroom and ridding himself of the problem, but being aroused in public is making him feel even more turned on. The waiting and wanting is making the blood throughout his body pump, and he feels amazing all over. The biggest problem is that he has to keep a pillow on his lap for most of the flight from the intermittent boners. He’s never wanted someone as much as he wants Dan right now, and he knows that when he finally has him, it’s going to be spectacular.

* * *

Phil walks into the party thirty minutes late. He knows he looks a bit wrecked, having gotten dressed into his suit in an airport bathroom. He scans the room for Dan, noticing him on the sofa, snacking on a plate of hors-d'oeuvre, which is generally how he and Phil spend their time at parties.

“Hey you,” Phil says as he sits down next to Dan. He looks around the room to see if anyone’s looking, then squeezes Dan’s hand quickly.

“Hey,” Dan says, smiling so his dimple appears on his cheek, and just that is enough to make Phil feel undone. He holds his composure and grabs a pig in a blanket off of Dan’s plate.

Phil leans back on the couch, seeking relief for his tired back, which had too long been stuck in the uncomfortable plane seat, not built for people over 5’ 8”. He closes his eyes, listening to the jumbled speech of the partygoers. His skin prickles as he feels Dan’s hand reach behind him, underneath his shirt. He begins rubbing down Phil’s spine with his thumb, sending a shiver down it.

“I wish I were touching somewhere else,” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear.

Phil makes a noise that may have started as “fuck” but has become indistinguishable. He tries to concentrate on other things because this party is packed with people, many who do not know that he and Dan are a couple, and his suit trousers would do a bad job of concealing his dick.

“You need to stop,” Phil grunts, sternly. “I’ve been practically cumming my pants all day thinking about you, and I can’t afford that right now.”

Dan smirks, but he removes his hand from beneath Phil’s shirt. Phil doesn’t understand how Dan is so collected, seeing as it was usually he who was incapable of controlling his urges. Of course, Dan had an entire apartment to himself for two weeks so he’d probably gotten intimate with himself many times, while Phil is two weeks dry.

“Sorry,” Dan says, although he’s still smirking, and Phil is doubtful about the sincerity of the apology.

Phil’s suspicions are confirmed when Dan leans forward to collect his drink from the coffee table in front of them. As usual, Dan’s trousers are loose around the waist, pulling downward as he reaches forward, revealing the thin lace of the G-string they’d bought for last Valentine’s Day. The tent in Phil’s trousers is immediately noticeable. The blood rushes to Phil’s groin so fast he fears he’d have fainted if he’d been standing up.

“I’m going to kill you,” Phil mutters through gritted teeth. “I’m going to fuck you, and then I’m going to kill you.”

Dan grins, eyeing the bulge in Phil’s trousers. He plays at reaching for the bowl of chips on the end table next to Phil, brushing his hand over Phil’s cock. Phil suppresses a moan, as Dan secretly palms it with one hand, shoveling chips into his mouth with the other.

“What do you mean?” Dan asks.

Phil doesn’t have a chance to respond because their boss’s voice comes over the speakers.

“Hello everyone. I’d just like to take this time to congratulate Dan and Phil. We’ve just gotten notice they’ve been nominated for best radio duo in 2014! Dan and Phil, please stand up!”

Phil’s eyes go wide, and he looks at Dan whose eyes are equally wide. They both know that if Phil stands up everyone is going to get quite a show. There’s no way Phil can tuck his erection into his waistband without anybody noticing.

“Don’t worry. Just get up,” Dan mutters. Phil trusts Dan and they both rise. Dan picks up his drink as they stand, and just as everyone turns to look at them, he manages to spill it all over Phil’s shirt.

“Shit!” He yells, turning so he’s standing directly in front of Phil and rubbing at the purple stain. “Sorry, I’ve totally ruined this moment!”

The crowd laughs and claps. “Dammit, we better get to the bathroom before this stain sets!” Dan exclaims, and no one pays attention as they shuffle away together.

They’ve barely closed the door to the bathroom before Phil has Dan pinned up against it. He presses his lips against Dan’s, and immediately runs his tongue against them, seeking entrance. Their tongues tangle together, as Phil reaches a hand up to tug at Dan’s hair. He grinds his hips into Dan, finally receiving the touch he’s been craving for more than ten hours now.

He retracts his lips from Dan’s, only for them to find the protruding vein on Dan’s neck. He knows this is Dan’s sweet spot, and he welcomes the sound of the moan that escapes Dan’s lips that sends a pulse through his cock. Phil bites at the sensitive skin, not caring that it may leave a blue mark.

“You’ve been very naughty,” Phil moans. He reduces the intensity of his grinding, already becoming too close to cumming. Instead, he reaches a hand into the back of Dan’s trousers and pinches the soft skin of Dan’s bum.

“Do you like my choice of panties?” Dan asks in the sweetest tone he can muster.

“Yes, and later, I’m going to fuck you with them still on, but right now I just need you to put that dirty mouth on my cock,” Phil demands.

“Of course, baby,” Dan coos, placing a kiss onto Phil’s lips. They switch spots, so that Phil is now leaning against the door, as Dan’s hands wander down to Phil’s fly. He undoes Phil’s trousers and pulls them down, releasing Phil’s red and throbbing cock from its constraints.

Dan presses his lips right below Phil’s belly button, where dark hairs trail down to Phil’s cock. He follows the line with his lips, kissing the tip of Phil’s cock when he reaches it. Dan slips his tongue down the slit, tasting the salty precum that is already leaking from it. Phil shudders and presses hard on Dan’s head, begging him for more.

Dan smirks and considers going agonizingly slow to drive Phil insane, but he figures he has tortured Phil enough tonight. He takes the base of Phil’s cock in his hand and jerks his hand slightly upward as he takes the rest of Phil’s cock into his mouth. He circles his tongue around the head, and Phil moans in response, sending a flash of heat to Dan’s groin. He moves his other hand down to his crotch and presses against the hardness in his own trousers, letting out a moan that feels wonderful against Phil’s cock.

Phil looks down and notices Dan unbuttoning his fly, and he pulls gently at his hair. “Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Phil says, the sound of his voice deeper than usual, making the blood in Dan’s cock pound even harder. “You’re going to suffer like I had to.”

Dan sighs, so Phil adds, “At least until we get home.”

Dan loves it when Phil punishes him like this, and it encourages him to plunge onto Phil’s cock, taking him all the way into his mouth, so that the tip is brushing the back of his throat. Phil gasps in surprise and puts his hand on the back of Dan’s head to hold Dan in place. Dan looks up at Phil, with his closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and mouth parted slightly open, and Phil looks so ravishing that Dan wonders if he’ll manage to hold off his orgasm until they get home. Phil would certainly not be happy with him if that happened. Maybe he’d even get spanked…

Phil lessens his pressure on Dan’s head, allowing Dan to pull his head back. Phil guides Dan’s head as Dan slides his mouth up and down Phil’s cock. Dan circles his tongue around the head and in the slit, and Phil pulls on Dan’s hair again, letting out a throaty moan. Dan knows Phil is getting close, and the way Dan’s trousers rub occasionally against his own cock is making him feel close as well. He decides he’ll let himself suffer until later, since Phil has also been known to deny him touches for a week when Dan disobeys him.

Dan reaches his hand down to fondle Phil’s balls, and he presses two fingers against Phil’s perineum. Phil’s breathing quickens, and Dan takes Phil deep into his mouth again. This time, when he pulls back off, he pulls his hand up Phil’s length as well. He continues this movement, jerking Phil’s cock in the same direction his mouth moves, so there is never an inch of Phil’s cock untouched.

He moves his hands and mouth faster and faster, until Phil grabs Dan’s head with both his hands and pushes it forward. When Phil’s cock hits the back of Dan’s mouth, Dan can feel the warm liquid spraying down his throat.

“Fuck!” Phil shouts, gripping the wall to keep himself upright.

Dan continues moving his mouth along Phil’s length as Phil rides out his orgasm. When he pulls his mouth off, he runs his tongue through the slit to lap up the last of Phil’s cum.  
Phil grabs Dan by the shoulders and pulls him up so they’re eye to eye again. He stares at his boyfriend, lips now swollen, and thrusts his lips into Dan’s. He twists his tongue with Dan’s, tasting himself in Dan’s mouth. He bites on Dan’s bottom lip and reaches a hand down to grasp the bulge in Dan’s pants for just a moment.

“Please baby,” Dan moans into Phil’s lips.

“Nope,” Phil says, removing his hand. “Naughty, naughty boy.”

Phil pulls up his trousers and buttons them back up. He slides out from against the door and opens it to leave the frustrated boy behind. Before he closes the door, he leans his head back in and pecks Dan on the lips. “But that was amazing baby. I love you, and I’ll pay you back later.” Phil winks, then continues, “You should probably see if you can reduce the swelling in your lips.”


End file.
